


Это ж забесплатно!

by KisVani



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Coitus Interruptus, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Translation, by marshv, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кухонная кладовая, вероятно, не лучшее место для секс-услуг.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 5





	Это ж забесплатно!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429139) by [marshv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv). 



— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь! — заорала Вэгги, открыв дверь кладовой. Паук, звезда порно и, по совместительству, шеф-повар отеля, прижимался к угрюмому кошаку-бармену. — Это ж кладовая, мать вашу! Мы здесь еду храним!

Энджел Даст и Хаск молча посмотрели на нее: пойманные с поличными и сгорающие от стыда… Ну, точнее Хаск сгорал от стыда. Энджел был скорее раздражен, что их прервали до того, как Хаск кончил.

— Знаешь, я нервничал, — Хаск указал на Энджела. — А он предложил забесплатно! И что мне, отказаться, что ли, надо было?

Недовольный Энджел все еще держал его член во рту и пристально смотрел на Хаска, пока тот пытался объясниться.

Вэгги так сильно сжала челюсти, что казалось: ее зубы вот-вот раскрошатся.

— Но какого хуя в кладовой?! Ну полно ж других мест! В кладовой! Ебанулись?

Энджел с чмоканьем выпустил член изо рта и, прежде чем Хаск успел что-то ответить, насмешливо произнес:

— Я тебя умоляю, ты так говоришь, будто секс на кухне хоть немного отвратительнее того дерьма, которое тут хранится!

Энджел поморщился и, в подтверждение своих слов, щелкнул по заплесневевшему пакету с клубникой.

— Это не считая того, какую срань меня заставляют готовить! Я мог бы подавать этим неблагодарным клоунам достойную, подлинную итальянскую еду, но нет! Салат с киноа и низкоуглеводный хлеб. Низкоуглеводный хлеб! Что это за хуйня такая?

Вэгги встала руки в боки: от попыток Энджела изобразить жертву ее аж затрясло.

— Слушай, мне плевать, что ты делаешь. Трахайся с кем хочешь, только не в кладовой! — прорычала она сквозь стиснутые зубы и вылетела вон, хлопнув дверью.

Энджел поднялся на ноги и пригладил белый пух на голове, полувозбужденный Хаск прижался к стене.

— Говорил же, в чулане надо было, — пробормотал Энджел и ухмыльнулся.

— А я говорил, что не попрусь в подвал, чтобы мне отсосали в чулане среди метел!

— Тогда считай, что мое предложение больше недействительно. — Закончив наконец поправлять одежду и волосы, Энджел направился к двери и, оглянувшись через плечо, добавил: — Если понадобятся мои услуги, придется заплатить. Но за приятную компанию все равно спасибо, красавчик.

Энджел подмигнул, послал воздушный поцелуй и вышел, оставив взъерошенного Хаска разочарованно ворчать в темноте.


End file.
